Experiment
by Ashley Silver
Summary: Mikasa has signed herself up for a very risky experiment. How would things play out? Mikasa x Levi fic. Please read and review. Sorry for the very long wait. The latest chapter (2) is up! Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or the characters.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This fic is based on the manga mainly. The manga is further ahead compared to the anime. So if you didn't read the manga and would like to avert spoilers, then stop reading right now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or the characters.**

**Prologue**

Mikasa Ackerman sat on the hospital wing bed waiting for one of the Scouting Legion's squad leader, Hanji Zoe, to return with her test results. Being alone in the wing gave her time to reflect on everything which had happened in the past month and she couldn't help but feel scared. She had almost lost Eren Jaeger in the most recent titan attack only to find out that he had been the rouge titan which had saved her.

She recalled everything she felt when she saw him coming out of the back of the abnormal titan's back. The feeling of worry, relief and fear were all mixed into one and that made her so uncomfortable. The first thing she did when she went up to him was to check for any signs of life. She even cried when she heard his heart beating.

But when everyone else found out that Eren had turned into a "freak" as they would say, they shunned him. Mikasa and Armin, however, stood by his side. Eren would never do anything to harm humans. She was unhappy that no one else really understood that. She was sick of how everyone treated Eren like trash and yet when they needed his help, they would send him off at the front lines, hoping he gets killed.

She fisted the white sheets of the bed. That feeling irked her so much but there was nothing she could do. She would have beaten some sense into them if it wasn't such a waste of time and energy, energy which she could use to help Eren. She sighed softly to herself. Ever since she met him, he was all she could think about. Everything she did was for his sake. Even being in here at this moment was actually for him. He just doesn't know it yet. The door swung open and a smiling Hanji came in alone, making her way to Mikasa's bed.

"Ok, I have good news! Your results are out and this is the perfect time to do this." Hanji spoke excitedly.

"That's good." Mikasa smiled.

"So, I have calculated that in order for this to work, you have to do it within this week." Hanji continued. Mikasa nodded politely.

"But I have to ask you again, are you really sure about this? We don't actually know the effects of what could happen. When I brought this up with Armin, you volunteered. I'm pretty sure that Eren doesn't even know it, right?" Hanji asked.

"He doesn't know yet. I know what I am doing Hanji." Mikasa replied.

"What would Eren say about this?"

"It doesn't matter what he says, this is for his good and for the good of humanity." Misaki responded as she looked out the window of the hospital wing.

"Well… If you really think so, I guess I can't stop you. Just remember, to take the pills I am prescribing to you as they are vitamins. Again I would like to warn you, this is going to be the first time we are performing an experiment such as this. If at any time you would like to terminate-"

"Hanji, I get it already. You don't have to repeat it. I know the risks and I am willing to take it." Mikasa smiled at the squad leader

"Sorry, I'm just excited of course since you will be the first human that volunteered to carry a titan's child."

"No, I'm not going to be pregnant with a titan's child. I'm going to be pregnant with Eren's child." Mikasa corrected Hanji.

**A/N: I know that this is a lousy prologue. I never really done prologues before and I just wanted to test out this fic. Please read and review if you want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: First off, I would like to thank those that reviewed, followed and added this story to favorites. However, there is something I would like to say before I continue. This story is going to change its' focus. It will still be focusing on Mikasa and Eren but I am adding Levi into this fic as well as one of the characters I might focus on. I call him Levi instead of Rivalle because Levi is the official English name. My initial plan wasn't supposed to be a romance genre because I didn't plan to add Levi in but now I am changing my plan and it would lead to a Mikasa x Levi thing. I call this ship RiKasa (because it sounds cute). This is just a heads up since I don't actually see Mikasa and Eren as anything more than a brother and sister and I don't ship Levi x Eren. So, for those who want to read Mikasa x Eren, I'm sorry but it isn't happening in this fic. Again, spoilers from manga ahead and I do not own SNK or the characters. **

**Chapter 1**

Mikasa looked out the window of the hospital wing she was in. It was a dusty place and seems somewhat abandoned. No one really came to this floor of the building. As she stood there, staring out into the horizon. She could see the sunset just above Wall Rose and thought of how peaceful a time it is at the moment. Of course, ever since she joined the Scouting Legion, she would never actually say that it is peaceful. The Scouting Legion was demanding and challenging; this was just the way she liked it. If she had joined the Military Police, she would be safe in the confines of Wall Sina but she wouldn't be happy because she wouldn't be able to be with Eren.

Contrary to what most people think about her having an obsession towards him, she has never seen him as someone more than an older brother. He always had the resolve and the determination to do something and he never gave up doing it even if he was getting beaten up to a pulp like when they were younger. She smiled as she thought of their childhood days. When Mikasa had just started staying with Eren, she found it awkward at times to do anything at first. This house and family, albeit they said that she is a part of it; it was never truly hers to begin with. He had tried hard to make her feel accepted every single day. He brought her out to play and introduced her to Armin. He treated her like she was truly his family and it warmed her heart enough to make her unable to question him no matter how ridiculous the request was.

This was the main reason why Eren doesn't know that she is here, waiting for her test results on whether or not she is pregnant. He would try to stop her if he knew. She sighed as she took a step back from the window. She sat down on the bed nearest to her and started to fidget around with her fingers. Squad Leader Hanji had done the procedure a month ago and Mikasa knew that it was probably not going to show much progress in only a month but she couldn't take the anticipation any longer. The procedure was fairly simple: Hanji had a needle-less syringe, which contains Eren's semen, inserted into her and Mikasa would rather not remember the rest in too much detail.

So when her 'time of the month' didn't come, she immediately went to her office and spoke to the excited researcher about it. She also had been showing signs of morning sickness for a few days which she passed off as a probability that she just ate something which didn't her stomach didn't agree to. Hanji was jumping up and down and took all the necessary things so she could confirm if Mikasa really was expecting a child and she spoke so animatedly that it was hard to make out what she had said before she left the room. All Mikasa could catch was that she was to wait for Hanji's return at the hospital wing. That was approximately 30 minutes ago.

"_Am I just making a fuss out of nothing? Isn't it common for girls to miss their menstrual cycle only to find it late by a few days or a week?" _She asked herself in an internal monologue. Before she could come up with answers she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said.

The door opened Armin could be seen smiling at her when he entered. She smiled back at the sight of a familiar face. She felt relieved that there was someone who knew of her situation and even though it wasn't Eren, it still made her feel happy to have Armin's support. Even though he tried persuading her to change her mind countless of times, in the end he stood by her decision to continue with this risky experiment because he knew that she was just that stubborn once she made up her mind.

Mikasa had expected Armin to visit as he had told her that he would just prior to this. So when another figure had joined him in entering the room, she was surprised. She stood up and paid her respects by placing her right hand, balled into a fist, on her chest. Lance Corporal Levi had his usual mean looking glare. However, he held out his hand to stop her and gestured for her to take a seat instead. She eyed him warily but made herself comfortable on the bed again. Armin and Levi sat down at the visitor's chairs at both sides of the bed.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Armin asked. Mikasa shook her head and remained silent.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for the results then." He assured her and she flashed him an appreciative smile before turning to Levi. It was as if he could tell what she was thinking and spoke before she actually had to manifest her own words.

"I didn't want to come but along the way I met Hanji who told me to wait in here with you. I don't know what's going on either."

"I see." She gave a small sigh. She had more questions on her mind but didn't know how to ask the Corporal. She opened her mouth and just before she could ask, he spoke again.

"If you want to ask about Eren, he's fine. He's been controlling his titan powers well and we didn't really need to supervise him much anymore."

"Thank you." She replied appreciatively. The door opened again and Hanji came in with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, you're all in here! I'm sorry it took so long but the Commander wanted to know the news first." She spoke excitedly as she stood in front of Mikasa's bed.

"He was so happy about the news as well and we spoke until I lost track of time and as I was going back to the lab I met with Levi-" She continued.

"Hanji, get to the point already." Levi commented.

"Oh, right! I'm sorry. Mikasa, you are pregnant! I ran the test a few times to confirm it and yes, it says positive every time I ran it!" She jumped up and down on the spot and everyone turned to look at the girl seated on the bed.

"_I guess it wasn't the fish which made me vomit after all…"_ She thought as she rested her hands on her stomach.

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N: I hope that everyone is in character as I am very worried they aren't. Mikasa might seem a little out of character but then again we don't actually know how she really thinks behind the scenes. This is just my interpretation on her thoughts and justification of her attitude. So, as you can see, Mikasa IS pregnant. That is gonna be the whole point of this story anyway. Again, I would like to apologize that it is not a Eren x Mikasa fic. Read and review please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this update took a while. I've been busy with a thing called social life and studying... I was honestly shocked with the amount of follows and favorites I got for this fic though I can't say the same for the amount of reviews. You see, I need reviews to know what you guys think of the story… Be more vocal please! And for those who did review, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Well, here's the next chapter. Read and review, ok?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SNK or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 2**

"Mikasa, are you alright?" Eren asked as he eyed his adoptive sister. She sat across from him at one of the dining tables for dinner with the rest of the Scouting Legion members but not once has she lifted the food on the plate to her lips. He could tell that there was something bothering her since she was spaced out the entire time.

"Oh, I'm fine." She avoided his gaze and he knew she was lying. She was never good at lying to him.

"Oh, I know that look! How long has this been going on?" Sasha elbowed Mikasa's arm and the black haired female's body stiffened. A flash of panic was shown on the oriental maiden's face before she lifted the red scarf from her neck to cover her face. Its' warmth calmed her down a little but not enough to relax her entirely.

"What do you mean, Sasha?" Eren inquired with a raised eyebrow. Mikasa wasn't one who would panic so instantaneously after all.

"Isn't it obvious? That's the look of a person with relationship problems." Sasha grinned as Mikasa's body relaxed and she breathed a sigh of relief. She picked up a piece of her bread and stuffed it into the brunette's mouth to keep her from sputtering anymore nonsense.

"Don't listen to her. I'm just tired. I'll go and rest now. Please don't go to bed late, Eren."

"I'm not a little kid anymore!" Eren said to Mikasa who was already halfway across the dining hall. He let out a small sigh and hunched his back a little to hide from the stares he got from soldiers in the hall.

"I don't think I am wrong. Her expression of worry; how she spaces out; and also the loss of appetite all points to relationship troubles you know... Not to mention, all the rumors going around." Sasha had swallowed the rest of the bread and was now looking at Mikasa's untouched plate of food with drool coming out the side of her mouth.

"What rumors?"

"Oh, I don't think I should say…" She started gobbling the food in front of her with an unbelievable pace as if worried Mikasa would come back for it.

"Not even for an extra loaf of bread?" Eren grabbed the bread off his plate and waved it around in front of the brunette who stopped eating for a few seconds before making a grab for the bread. He was familiar with how she thinks and took away the bread in the nick of time.

"Fine, I'll tell you." She stared longingly at the food in his hand and when he offered it to her, she made a grab for it again with success.

"Now, spill. Tell me everything you know."

"I don't really know much either but since we sleep in the same barracks(1), I sometimes see her unable to sleep at night. She never had problems like that before. She would also get up early to go to bathroom before anyone else is even awake." Sasha paused to swallow her food before she continued. "I think she might be having relationship problems."

"Relationship problems? As in, romantic relationship problems? Are you sure we're talking about the same Mikasa here?" Eren gave her a quizzical look.

"It's just my opinion anyway. Or you could call it a woman's intuition. But then again, it might be better to ask Armin about it. I see them talking in hushed voices a lot…"

The rest of the words which Sasha mumbled were pretty much inaudible through her full mouth. Eren couldn't really be bothered by it anymore. From all the information he just traded a loaf of bread for; one thing for certain is that he needed to speak to Armin about Mikasa's sudden change in behavior. He just couldn't really grasp the concept that Mikasa would rather go to Armin with her problems, whatever they are, rather than to him. This has never happened before.

Was it due to the fact that there was a 'boyfriend' who is now in the picture and Mikasa was afraid that he wouldn't accept the guy? If there was an existence of this 'boyfriend', Eren was sure that he would be someone who was in the Scouting Legion because everyone hardly has time to mingle with people from outside the legion due to the training they all have to go through. Instinctively, Eren's eyes darted around the dining hall. He was trying to identify this mysterious man who has done something which Eren never thought was possible: get Mikasa to fall in love with him.

"_Could it be Berthold? Well, probably not. Reiner might fit the picture but they don't really talk much… Not unless I don't know about it…"_ He thought to himself as he eyed the guys he had mentioned. He frowned when his gaze landed on Jean.

"_Oh please, let it not be him! I would rather it be Connie than him!"_

"What are you staring at, Eren?" Jean glared at him.

"Nothing which concerns you, Jean." Eren replied with a glare of his own before standing up to leave. That was when the doors to the dining hall opened and a revealed Lance Corporal Levi. He had his usual glare as he pan from left to right of the dining hall until his gaze stopped on Eren.

"Do you know where Ackerman is?" Levi asked a surprised looking Eren after he reached the green eyed male, who gave the usual salute to the smaller man in front of him.

"She said that she was tired and has retired for the night, sir." Without another word, the Lance Corporal turned around and left swiftly. As Eren relaxed himself from the stance, he could hear Sasha bursting into a fit of laughter behind him.

"What are you laughing about?"

"I just thought that it would be funny if it turns out that the Lance Corporal was Mikasa's boyfriend or something." She struggled to say through her laughter.

"That would be… somewhat… _impossible_, Sasha." Eren replied with a deadpanned expression before leaving the brunette who was still laughing.

After Eren had left the dining hall, he figured that he would take a walk around for some fresh air before going back to the male barracks and retiring for the night. He took a right turn to the path which leads to the female barracks and that was when he heard the sound of 2 people talking. He hid behind a tree which was nearby and saw that the 2 which were speaking were none other than Mikasa and the Lance Corporal.

Even though Eren couldn't hear what they were both talking about, it was obvious that Mikasa was looking distress regarding something. Eren had decided to walk away since it was rude to eavesdrop but immediately aborted his actions when he heard fast footsteps approaching him and it would be bad if either of them caught him spying on them. More footsteps seem to approach him and it sounded louder until eventually the owners of the feet started speaking again.

"Ackerman, you listen here. You're with me now and that's how it is going to be from now on." Levi said in a firm tone.

"Then when will I be able to see Eren?" She replied.

"You'll see him when you see him. You are not allowed to go to him and tell him about this and about us! Now go back to your barracks before you do something stupid." There was a long pause and somehow Eren knew that Mikasa was ready to try and outrun the Lance Corporal right then and there.

"Ackerman, this is an order."

"_Yes, sir._" Mikasa huffed in a mocking tone before turning back towards the barracks, leaving the Lance Corporal at her wake.

"I swear to God…" Levi started before taking a deep breath and walking off at the opposite direction.

"_Sasha, what you said about Mikasa and the Lance Corporal is impossible… isn't it?"_ Eren asked himself as he watched the 2 in question briskly walking off towards their own destination.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Regarding the barracks, honestly, I was stumped. The manga or anime has never truly mentioned their sleeping arrangements, right? And, correct me if I am wrong, but soldiers, except higher ranking officers, has to sleep in the barracks right? Sorry, but I don't really know much regarding military stuff…**

**I tried to fix my writing a little based on what the user **_**kaoya**_** had suggested (I AM HONESTLY GRATEFUL TO YOU FOR THIS BTW! I know I suck at my tenses…). So I guess that's it for now. I hope you liked it and tell me what you think. **


End file.
